


The Artist and Merchant (oneshots)

by Goddess_Alexis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alright you get the point just a bunch of fluff, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good yuga, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Study, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Alexis/pseuds/Goddess_Alexis
Summary: Oneshots and ideas surrounding my two favorite idiots Ravio and Yuga.Some ideas include but not limited to, what was it like when Yuga was fused with Ganon?, Cute loruliean traditions, and anything else I can come up with. I don't mind hearing other ideas as well.
Relationships: Princess Hilda/Zelda, Yuga/Ravio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since Ravio got sucked back into Hyrule. A sorceress named Lana had kindly asked him to help Hyrule fight against Ganon and his ever growing army. Let him tell yea that it was not fun. He really didn't have a say in the matter either, being thrown right into a battle with his trusty hammer and weapons on the losing team. Meeting the team and multiple versions of Mr. Hero was neat though. Even if the hero didn't remember him.

Then it came to learning that he wasn't the only Loruliean stranded back in Hyrule. During a mission in which Ravio was to keep guard of a keep, he had the unpleasant surprise to see Yuga just stride in and take it for himself. He was much too powerful for Ravio and he had to retreat. Seems Yuga had gotten 10 times stronger since their last meeting in Lorule. Which was not good at all.

Ravio hoped that would have been the last time he needed to see the artist. But then out of the blue Yuga just waltzes into Hyrule castle and pledges his allegiance in front of everyone. Stating that he did not work for Ganon and wished to help. If that didn't scream shady then Ravio didn't know what did. 

He tried to warn them, truly he did. But everyone told him he was being too suspicious and untrusting. To quote "Give the poor man a second chance." Ravio was going to combust in anger over how easily they let that man manipulate them. 

He would try everything from staying close to Yuga all day to putting words in his mouth.

"Ravi can you pass me my pencil, I need it for this drawing." Yuga would politely ask.

"Oh so you can plan how to betray everyone right?! So you can plan out your perfect little world hum?!" Ravio would spit with venom.

It had gotten so bad that Zelda had asked both men to go on a pointless mission to find these "particular" apples deep in some nearby woods. Of course it was just an excuse to get both of them away from the castle for a bit. Let them fight it out somewhere less bothersome. Everyone was tired of it, but Ravio just wouldn't let it down so it was their final solution. At least it gave everyone at the castle some time to relax.

That's why both men found themselves walking through a dense forest.Yuga taking the lead as Ravio shot eyes full of daggers into his back. It was an awkward but comfortable silence at first, but Yuga just couldn't stay quiet for long. 

"So I just recently finished a big project. It took a lot out of me but it's finished. It's of the beautiful princess Zelda and I feel like I've caught her essence quite well." Yuga started rambling about how beautiful this era's Zelda was. Ravio didn't pay attention of course. Choosing to barely acknowledge the artist with hums and quick nods of hollow agreement.

The merchant couldn't help to notice the twists and turns Yuga's braids made when he moved his head around. It would have been hypnotic if it wasn't attached to such a doofus.   
At some point the Artist had stopped walking, Ravio bumping right into him. Yuga looked tired, even under all that makeup.

"Let's quit the bullshit Ravio. We both know why we're on this "mission". " The surprisingly shorter man wiped around to jab a crooked finger in Ravio's face. He could smell the 50 different brands of lotion and perfumes radiating off the red head.

"You can't seem to let go of the past. Well sucks to be you because I'm a very changed man after those…. Events." Yuga for once looked a bit uncertain. But quickly hid it behind a firmer face.   
"I know what I did was wrong, and you have every right to be upset at me. But understand that I do not wish to make those mistakes again." He finally pulled back.

Ravio found it out if the blue, but returned it with his own venom. "Oh really? I find that very hard to believe. The man who wanted to play god changing his mind?" He paced around the Artist, not being all too pleased on how quick he seemed to apologize. "If there is anyone you should apologize to, it's Hilda."

"I understand that worm. But I fear I won't get the chance to If we don't put aside our differences and win this pathetic war." If Yuga was trying to be civil before, it's gone for now. His true nature finally showed.

"Oh really now Mr.Leech. Last thing I remember is you having a hard time owning up to anything." Yuga was grinding his teeth now. Anger clear as day. If Ravio wasn't careful, Yuga could easily take him out. Even if the wizard didn't bring his staff on this pointless trip.

Then Yuga did something very unexpected. He…. Took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a bit. As if calming himself down before continuing.  
"I will take note of that. For now we should… look for those apples." The artist swiftly turned around, his cape slapping Ravio a bit. He walked off to leave a dumbfounded Ravio standing still. 

He couldn't believe what he saw though. Not only did Yuga not fly into a rampage but also being civil as well. You don't see that everyday. If Ravio didn't know better, he would think he was talking to one of Yuga's paint clones. The other seemed to take notice of this.

"Come on bunny boy. I don't have all day like you do." Well whatever the reason for this sudden personality change, the merchant wasn't about to fall for any tricks. With that in mind, Ravio tried his best to keep up with the lanky man. 

It was suddenly too quiet again. The forest only got denser and denser as they traveled deeper. Still no apple trees in sight. During the quiet hike, something started to bug Ravio.  
Yuga's weird behavior to be exact. Usually the Artist would have tried laying a beatdown on the poor merchant by now. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how weird Yuga was acting.

How he would politely ask for things when nobody was around or help someone without gain. He didn't even seem to mind Ravio's suffocating presence during the day. There was like one or two times he did snap back but…. Yuga always seemed to apologize and make up for it.

Then there was they way he talked about those events. As if remmbering them brought terrible memories.

Ravio wasn't there to see Yuga's transformation into Ganon. Hilda had to fill him in on it afterwards but one thing was certain, It wasn't pleasant. She had told him of hearing bones snapping and popping into place and how every once in a while Yuga would wail in pain. Just remembering the terrible description gave Ravio goosebumps.

To put yourself through so much pain just to die at the end. It was something Ravio wished to never experience. But that brought up a good question. He was sure Yuga had perished in the final fight with Mr.Hero. So how was he alive? 

Ravio had assumed it wasn't the same Yuga. With Lana explaining that there was someone on the other team who could also bring people in and out of different times. One would think this is just Yuga sometime before trying to take the Triforce. But that couldn't be the case. The artist would freeze up and excuse himself from the conversation if it was about Ganon. Yuga before that would never act in such a way.

"How did you even get here? I thought you died." Yuga froze up, sweat accumulating on his nonexistent brow. This time Ravio didn't bump into the other man. It was a long moment before Yuga answered.

"I…. Thought I did as well." It was clearly a touchy subject. It was surprising to hear it come out of Yuga's mouth so sincerely. No doubt it was the truth but in that case, what was the reason for his return? It made Ravio really uneasy, but he wanted answers so he kept pushing. Even if it felt like the air around him was starting to suffocate him.  
"Really?! What brought you back?" 

Yuga struggled to find an answer. Should he really tell the merchant? It really wasn't his business but he deserved to know to some extent. Deserved to know why the person who betrayed her grace was back from the dead. He didn't really understand himself. One second everything goes wrong and he blackouts, only to wake up to some guy telling him he serves them now. 

"I don't have a good answer. But from what I've gathered, I was revived by Ganon to serve him in his army. Of course I serve no one but her Grace so a left and found y- I mean Zelda. The entire time I was under Ganon was…. Horrible to say the least. I wouldn't even wish it on you." 

Ravio knew when Yuga was lying through his teeth and this was not one of them. It would certainly answer why we clamed up during most discussions about the monster.   
Silence.... Both men standing in place looking terribly akward waiting for the other to say somthing.

Ravio's anxiety kicked in, unable to respond the artist. How does someone respond to that anyways?! Oh I'm sorry to hear that hope you feel better? Maybe by- no that wouldn't work. Oh how he wished he kept his mouth shut. Should have never bugged him about it. It left so many more questions than answers as well. Ravio was grabbing at his scarf, needing some way to ground himself. 

The only noise being nearby birds and wind. Ravio was too anxious to say anything and Yuga didn't know what else to say. What could any of them say? Yuga was the first to speak, wanting a way to leave this blasted forest and finally get back to his peaceful room. The hike had finally been spoiled and it was time to leave.

"You know what. Screw this mission. Let's just head back and buy some apples from the market. Bet the princess won't be able to tell the difference." Yuga was about to head back in the direction they came from. Not before grabbing the merchants hand to make sure he followed along. He knew a panic attack was setting in the other man and planned to head back as soon as possible. The artist's boney and lanky hand took a much softer one as Ravio was in his own little world. 

The walk back was much quicker. With Yuga picking up the pace until they got back to the front doors of the castle. Where he finally let go of Ravio before entering. Nobody really knows what went down in that forest. But everyone was pleased when Ravio finally stopped being so suspicious of the artist. Even having friendly chats once in a while. 

Ravio didn't want to admit it, but after that little talk in the forest, he saw Yuga in a better light. It still didn't excuse him of his betrayal, but Ravio could definitely give the guy a break. The stories Hilda told him and Yuga's own account painted a nasty picture of pain and misery. And just maybe Yuga truly was trying to be better. Even if it meant teaming up with Ravio to help put a stop to Ganon once and for all.

So if Yuga was truley trying to better himself, then maybe Ravio could step back a bit a support the Artist. Even for a while.


	2. Bubble Tea life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're my comfort charaters and I can ship them if I want. By the end of this yall gonna be consumed by fluff.

It's pretty early in the morning when Ravio wakes up. About 6 am to be exact, Running a business from 8 to 3 makes you a morning person after all.

It takes Ravio a few minutes to get out of the bed quietly, so as to not disturb the other person in it. Their face covered by a few pillows to block out any sun.  
The giant blankets make little sound or disturbance to the sleeping individual. Once Ravio is up and dressed, he tip toes down the stairs to enjoy the morning before opening the shop.

Opening a window let's the breeze in. Ravio takes a deep breath of fresh air before heading back inside. Passing by his weapon stock and paintings heading to the kitchen. He makes a simple toast with butter. Knowing that lunch will end up big and exquisite. 

He sits for the rest of the morning polishing any swords and rearranging paintings. Making sure to constantly check the time so as to not open up late. His favorite customer doesn't like it when they want to pop in early but he's not ready. He cleans the counter with a nice fluffy towel and makes sure the register is working. Once everything was in perfect condition, he turned the closed sign around to open. It was time to get down to business.

The business was kinda popular in the sense that it was unique. Nobody else in Hyrule sold paintings so people would usually come by for those. The blacksmith would occasionally come by to sell his newly made swords which Ravio gladly took. He in turn would sell them to wanna be adventures or common folk looking for some protection. It was good to know he was helping others even if he didn't get to see it.

As the morning progressed, a few customers entered and left the humble shop. It was just nearing noon when soft music started playing upstairs. Good, that meant the other was up for the day. His last customer just before lunch break just left, so he changed the sign once more to closed. He was counting the rupees when the creaking of steps alerted him that the other was coming downstairs. He always slept in late, staying up all night to make up for it. It was a terrible sleep schedule, one Ravio has been trying to fix, but Mr. Villian was stubborn in his ways.

Yuga was still very dishevelled. No makeup on and still in his sleepwear. An oversized white shirt with shorts. He easily spots Ravio and walts over to him. Sherrow was sleepily perched on his head. Deeming his red curly locks as a fine nest.

"Morning beautiful, how's work going?" Yuga yawned mid sentence as he walked behind the counter to envelop Ravio in his sleepy arms from behind. He rested his head on the purple man's shoulder. Sherrow puffed her feather in annoyance at that sudden movement. Fluttering down on the counter to continue her nap. 

"Good so far, no thiefs yet. And it's not morning doofus, it's about to be noon." Ravio finished putting the money back into the register. Making sure to secure it so no one broke in to steal it. Luckily living in Hyrule meant little to no thief's, but one couldn't be so sure.

Ravio heard a tiny giggle come from the other man. "Still morning to me. How about the paintings? Any sold this morning?" The merchant lightened up, almost jumping up in glee.

"Yeap! A nice old lady came in and took "Stargazer" and "Butterfly mesh"." Ravio turned around to put his hands on Yuga's shoulders. Letting the other give him a proper hug. His warm body being soothing.

"Ravi, you know I don't know the names you give those paintings…. But I'm glad to hear someone has taste." Ravio could feel the blush painting the artist's face. He talks big about his work but is always taken aback when someone actually buys it. It just makes Ravio smile every time.

"Yep! Well I'm on my lunch break right now so how about you go back upstairs and get ready. Don't want my clown to go out without his makeup." The comment just made Yuga let up his hug and stomp his foot in anger like a child. It seemed to have woken him up a little more. The missing warmth made Ravio chilly.

"You know very much I despise such nonsense! Maybe I shouldn't pay for the cheapskates lunch then!" Yuga was pleased with himself at that one. They both knew just how much Ravio hates paying for anything out of his own pocket.

The merchant faked being distraught by the quip though."Oh no! Whatever shall I do! Certainly Mr. Villain wouldn't stoop so low as to starve his dearest!" He even went so far as to pretend faint onto the counter. Sherrow woke up to the commotion. Flying up and around Yuga's head to playfully peck at him to show just how distraught Ravio was.

"Ow! Alright fine I'm sorry." He did a dramatic bow, showing just how "sorry"he was. Ravio had to stifle a laugh. "I'll head up stairs and get ready then. Just don't turn into dust while I'm gone ok?" Ravio shot up and kissed the artist on the cheek.  
"Ok!"

Once Yuga properly dressed himself in his usual clothes, both men and bird headed out and down to the nearby town Kakariko. The sun was bright and warm as green grass swayed in the wind. It was such a good idea to permanently live in Hyrule. It would take forever for Lorule to heal and while they still kept in contact with Hilda about its massive improvement, both agreed that Hyrule was a much better place to live in.

People greeted them as they passed by, as it was hard to miss the artist and merchant decked out in dark colors. Hand in hand as they shopped for groceries, eating at one of Yuga's favorite cafes. Nobody really bothered them otherwise.

"You think these tomatoes are ripe enough?" Ravio held a pretty red tomato as it glistened in the light.

"Seems fine to me, how about you get a few of those." Sherrow had tired herself out and nestled deep in Ravio's scarf. Finding it warm after being worn all day.

After their day out, they walked back home, bags in hand, to find a particular customer waiting outside the doorstep.

"Oh Mr.Hero! How good of you to come by and visit!" Ravio gave the hero a wave before unlocking the door. "Hope you didn't wait too long. I know how cranky you can be when you can't just get out and adventure." Yuga just looked away from the two counterparts. He didn't want to make any big scene around the man after all the trouble he put him through. Taking one's triforce without permission tends to leave a bad taste in their mouth. Luckily Link had long since forgiven Yuga. Knowing how desperate he had been at the time trying to fix Lorule. Going so far as to try and become a god.

Still, Yuga still had a hard time just looking at their savior. Knowing how horrible he had acted at the time.

"No worries, I actually just got here myself." Link stood up and dusted himself off. Ravio opened the door and let the hero inside first.

"That's good to hear. Yuga could you pack the groceries up while I ring my customer up?" The artist just nodded as he took the bags from Ravio's hands. Heading straight for the kitchen in the back. It was a good thing it obscured anyone in the shop from looking inside, Yuga would freak if he ever saw a stranger staring at him while he cooked.

Link made a beeline to the weapons sections. Pulling a random sword and examining it. They were all good quality. Polished and sharpened, ready for immediate use.   
"Say Mr.Hero, how's being a Royal guard going for you?"

"It's going just fine.Training is really mundane and nothing I can't handle. That's why I wanna head out with a new sword and practice on some monsters." Link picked up a pretty fancy sword. Its handle made it look like gold. After checking the weight, he decided that it would be a great training sword for the time being. Link would later hang it up next to his multiple other swords for decoration.

Yuga had just finished stocking when Link was about to leave with the new sword. The hero gave a quick wave to the man as he headed out the door. The artist just nodded, retreating to the upstairs to start his own work day. He had wasted most of the day sleeping and was planning on fixing that.

"Mr.Villain is forgetting something!" Oh how could he forget. Yuga rushed back down the stairs and gave Ravio a quick smooch on the lips. Leaning over the counter, making sure to not disturb the white fluffy creature sleeping in Ravio's scarf. It was a quick kiss, but a pleasant on nonetheless.

They parted,"Thank you for the rent Mr.Villain! See you later!" Ravio was so gleeful. Which is what attracted the artist in the first place. Sure it was super annoying when they first met, but over time he grew to find it endearingly cute. It was nice to have something overly bright in a rather dark time.  
"Yes, I'll see you later bunny boy. Don't get hurt while I'm away."

"Don't worry, you're never too far to kiss my boo-boos away." Ravio playfully booped Yuga's large nose. Everything about their conversation was so sappy, but neither cared. Finally, Yuga left for upstairs while Ravio continued the business downstairs until closing time. Many came and went out the doors, but nothing too special happened. Maybe one sassy customer but it wasn't anything Ravio couldn't handle.

Sherrow fluttered around Ravio as he closed shop for the evening. Cleaning up the counter and putting the rupees in his rupees bag. It had been a productive day, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of it napping until dinner. 

Once finished, he headed upstairs to find Yuga painting on the floor. Art supplies strewn about around the artist, paint sticking on his arms. The record player playing one of Ravio's favorite tracks. Not wanting to anger the man by breaking his concentration, Ravio quietly stepped into the room.  
Yuga didn't notice the merchant until he heard a plop from the bed. He glanced over to see the man laying on his stomach face full of blanket. Sherrow her own spot on the bed.

The artist gave a sly grin as he finished for the day, finding no motivation to continue his current piece. Lazily packing up the canvas, still careful of the wet paint. Shoving everything else under the bed with his foot for the time being. For now he wanted to focus his attention on the other man. 

"Evening gorgeous, how's the weather down there?" Ravio only replied with a muffled "m'kay." Too lazy to move. His hair obstructed what little face wasn't covered by a blanket. Yuga set that straight by tucking some hair behind the man's ear, then leaning down to give a loving kiss. It tickled, making Ravio curl up trying to get away.  
"Stoop, I'm ticklish there."

Yuga only continued his assault, making sure Ravio felt every one of them. It finally stopped when it upset Sherrow's peace. The feisty white bird screeching and pecking at both men. Yuga swatted her away, annoyed at the interruption.  
"Alright you little wench, you win. Ravi, how about we dance instead? Since we aren't not welcomed on the bed at the moment."

"Mmmm sure, only if you take lead." Yuga helped Ravio up. Taking both his hands and letting the merchant lean up against him. Slow dancing to the record player. Twisting and turning, enjoying the moment. Ravio just leaned in more, taking in the Artist's warmth. At some point Yuga started humming along to the music, Having good rhythm.

They stayed like that until the record finally died out, having played its last song. Yuga tried picking Ravio up, but found it difficult due to lack of strength. That's when Ravio swooped in and lifted the other up. Having a much easier time because of handling heavy weapons all day. He gave the artist kiss on his soft lips, strangely tasting paint on them.

If someone could steal a breath away, it was Ravio and literally. Yuga's ribs hurt from being lifted up so ruff. After a few seconds of kissing he had to be put back down.   
"What a way to swoon a man Bunny. Surprised you didn't throw me into the ceiling."

"Sorry, got carried away there Mr.Villain." Ravio rubbed the back of his head, he truly didn't mean handle the thin man so ruffly. Lipstick was leftover on the merchant's lips, So Yuga used his thumb to wipe it away. Resting his hand on Ravio's cheek, the man leaned into it. 

People were truly something special. One day they look like nothing more but a crude doodle then the next they're the most beautiful thing in the world. Nobody would have expected the two to even remotely get along. But a good reality check and support from the right people can go a long way.  
"Mmm love you Mr. Villain."

Yuga took a second to register what the merchant just said. He rarely said it out loud but when he did it made it all the more special.  
"Oh! Well I love you more Bunny." 

It was going to be moments and days like these they both would cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea the cats out of the bag. These oneshots will most likley revolve around shipping these two. I was gonna take this ship to my grave but I've been convinced otherwise.


	3. Ravio's sweet saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna try using this for practice. So don't mind me if I write a chapter a bit different from the others. I'm still trying to look for a writing style that works.

Ravio hadn't noticed the Lizalfos surrounding him. Too busy smacking smaller enemies with his hammer to see them. It wasn't unusual to have to fight one or two of them in a large group, but this was too many. There had to have been 10 to 15 trying to pounce him at once.

Each Lizalfo brandished their deadly weapon, hissing and licking their dry mouths with lizard-like tongues. Two of them attacked, swinging their swords. Ravio easily dodged them, throwing a bomb into the grouped up baddies.

It swiftly scattered them, making it easier for Ravio to handle. Three more attacked from different sides, Ravio tried blocking the one in front of him, not seeing the other two from behind. The Lizalfos slashed the poor man's back up, cutting through the robe and sinking into the skin.

It hurt like hell and Ravio wondered how Mr.Hero was able to deal with such threats. He knew he couldn't stand to fight for long. He was better with sneak attacks not head on head fights. Being out numbered didn't help either.The monster's continued their assault, Ravio doing everything he could to dodge them. The merchant would need to send out a call of help soon, knowing he wasn't going to last long. 

They had been supplied with flares for emergencies. Only use them if in critical danger and Ravio was sure he was in that situation. Taking the flares and sending them into the sky, the man prayed someone nearby would see it. Worst case scenario was even more monsters rushing at him as he just gave out his location. The Flare made an awful crackling sound as it went off. Red sparks flying everywhere.

The Lizalfos were momentarily distracted at least, Giving Ravio a chance to beat one of them into the ground with his hammer. The monsters witnessed their ally get smashed in, back into the assault. As much as Ravio tried he couldn't fight back. They were too quick and before he knew it, his back was to a wall.

"Oh noo…" Ravio shakily breathed. At least the Monsters couldn't get him from behind anymore. If anything, it was a good thing! The merchant had a good view on all the Lizalfos and could see when they attacked. Too bad the monsters decide to rush him at once. Hissing and brandishing their shiny weapons.  
Ravio froze up in fear, unable to think of a way to counter so many of them. He dropped his hammer and cowered against the wall. Praying that someone saw he's call. By the looks of it, even if someone did it would still be too late for the poor man.

Ravio closed his eyes, ready for the attack that never came. As the Lizalfoes stopped midstep at the sound of someone quickly approaching. All the monsters turned around to see who this new intruder was, only for one of them to get shot up from a blast underneath it. Flying into a wall, a skickly crack resonating as its head met will a soild wall.

The Lizalfoes freaked out, not knowing what was going on but knowing the new guy was a threat. Ravio opened his eyes to see who it was, his hood obscuring the relief washing over his face. Until he realized his savior was none other than Yuga. The Asshole had just recently joined and was now flexing just how powerful he was. Easily dispatching two more Lizalfoes with his magic.

Ravio couldn't complain though, he would take anyone to help him out, even Yuga of all people. "Late As always eh?!" He spat while dusting himself off. More relaxed now that the Lizalfos were off his back.

Yuga wickly smirked, "Better late than never Bunny boy." The artist was enjoying himself too much. Always giving off his signature laugh when he takes down a keep or group of enemies single-handedly. Which was way too often for Ravio's poor sensitive ears.

"Don't call me that! I hate when you give me unnecessary nicknames Mr.Villain!" Ravio pouted and picked his hammer back up. Even if it was Yuga, he should at least lend a hand. 

" Ha! That's rich coming from you Bunny!" Yuga squashed three Lizalfos with ease. The monster's numbers were going down quick, but not quick enough. Three of them tried attacking Yuga from behind, only for Ravio to rush in and uppercut one of them with his hammer. Flinging the poor monster into its companions. They screeched in shock as all three of them landed on the ground. Ravio finished them all off with one swing of the hammer, crushing the Lizalfos.

Yuga continued using his magic, Summoning two paintings side by side and releasing them in a line to shock the poor monsters caught in between. It was his favorite move, even if ineffective at times. Many dropped until there were five left. Being a bit smarter than an average Lizard, the Lizalfos fled, knowing they were outmatched. Screeching in panic as they escaped a painful death.

Yuga wanted to chase them down and make sure none of them survived, but more pressing issues needed to be addressed. Ravio was badly injured and if left unchecked would spell the man's certain doom. Case in point, Ravio collapsed from exhaustion, putting his weight on his hammer for support. He couldn't stop the heavy breathing, being too tired to think straight.

Yuga walked over and leaned down, grabbing one of his own healing potions from a secret pocket.   
"Here, drink this. You need it more than me." The artist offered a bottle full of blue liquid.

"It's….. fine. I don't need your stinky healing potion." Ravio continued huffing. He just needed to rest for a bit then he'll be back on his feet. Adrenaline is one hell of a drug, as it quickly seeped out of Ravio's weary body. Good thing his hood and clothes hid most of his expressions, As Yuga could easily bully him for how weak he must seem at the moment.

The cuts on his back spoke enough though. Before Ravio realizes it, He's laying in Yuga's arms. The man sitting on the ground with Ravio in his lap. Careful enough at to not touch the wounds on Ravio's back. He didn't even feel himself falling or maybe the artist did that himself. Either way, it was soft and warm. Ravio was too out of it to care at the moment. 

"No no, I insist. I never end up using my supplies anyways." Yuga gave a smirk,"Besides, it's free." Ravio liked the word free. If the man insisted so much then Ravio wouldn't mind taking a quick sip. 

Yuga held the bottle in his hand, tananizlily dangling it in the air, waiting for Ravio to swipe it. Ravio took the bait, as he grabbed at the bottle to swallow the blue contents. Not before Yuga pulled a trick by moving it away from the man's reach.

"Ah ah! Can I get a "please" first? I did just save your sorry butt from danger after all." Ravio grumbled, he should have seen it coming. Yuga was a man who only did things when it benefited him. Of course he only came by just to put the merchant in debt. Ravio grumbled something, but Yuga couldn't hear it over the loud sounds of war going on around them. 

"Come on Raviooo, we don't have all day. I'm needed elsewhere and if you really want I can just leave you here to bleed out." Ravio lifted himself enough to stare at the artist dead in the eyes, even if the other couldn't see it through the mask. He was a bit shaky, supporting himself by holding Yuga's shoulders. Sitting like this Ravio didn't notice he was completely sitting in the artist lap now.

"Can I please have the potion." Yuga was surprised at how firm Ravio had said it. He momentarily forgot everything as Ravio took the chance to swipe the potion. Tipping his hood up to down the drink. Yuga got a good look at how tired the other was. Sweat covering his smooth skin, short violet black hair sticking to his face. The artist was really wishing he had his own mask to hide a small blush that painted his cheeks.

Ravio quickly downed the bottle, the feeling of skin and muscle quickly healing was pleasant. He couldn't understand why so many hated the feeling. Taking the chance to swipe the sweat accumulating on his face, he didn't know just how much he was affecting the other man.

"Thank you." Ravio quickly got up, not wanting to be on top of the Mage any longer than he needed to. "For the help." Yuga finally recovered from his trance.

"No need to thank me Bunny. Just don't go getting in trouble again. Next time someone like me may not be so close by." Yuga wasn't about to elaborate on why he was nearby. He'd actually been watching over the man the entire time, making sure to deal with the stronger monsters before they got too close. He'd been careless, and didn't notice how many Lizalfos got past him.

Ravio just glared,"Whatever, didn't you say you had somewhere else to be? I doubt you would want to hang around here too long." Ravio was about to walk off until Yuga grabbed his shoulder, now up himself. He didn't want Ravio to run off so quick, maybe keep the man around a bit longer. He used the first excuse he could come up with.

"Actually, I was thinking you should um…. Stick close to me so as to not get in trouble again. Those Lizalfos must be waiting for the moment to corner you again." It was a pretty reasonable excuse. Those monsters would want revenge for their fallen comrades and would do anything to get it. Even if it meant attacking again in larger numbers.

Ravio didn't want to hang around Yuga longer than need be, but not wanting to end up in the same situation again, relented. It would only be for the time being and he could use the artist to do most of the hard work. He really didn't want to be anywhere near the weirdo, but he can't say no to free labor.

"Alright fine, but as soon as this is over I don't want to see you for the rest of the week!" Ravio huffed in defeat, he should really work on being able to say no to free stuff. Especially from Yuga, the man knew him too well.

"It's a deal Bunny!" A little too excitedly, Yuga grabbed Ravio's arm and dragged him into a random direction. If the Merchant knew better, he would have caught on just how hard of a crush the artist had for him. But he didn't, and they spent the rest of the battle working together. Easily getting the win for their team. 

Ravio had to admit it was much easier working with someone then by himself. Still, he much preferred working with someone like Mr.Hero or Impa, much to Yuga's disappointment.

Afterall, Ravio was still learning to just tolerate the man afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted angst for the guy in the back! I feel like this is more of a continuation of the first chapter than anything so...


	4. For the first and last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more on the charater study of things. I've actually built a little timeline of events for their relationship so I'll be going off of that for now on.

Ravio didn't know how it happened. One day it was just Hilda and him alone in the castle, the next night some stranger moves in and calls himself an advisor. At first Ravio was fine with whatever arrangement those two had. Hilda didn't seem fazed and this "advisor" showed no signs of hurting her. Clearly it was politics or something out of his understanding. He barely even saw the advisor during the day anyways, so it was easy to forget they were even there. Other than that, Ravio would get glimpses of this advisor.

They first officially meet late one night. Ravio had stayed later than usual helping Hilda when he bumped into the other man.   
The accident caused the man to drop his weird staff and a wet painting he was carrying. Causing a loud splat and ring of metal to sound across the empty halls. The weird staff's flame went out as it hit the floor. 

Ravio quickly apologized, "Ah! Sorry pal! Didn't see you there."Ravio was glad he had his hood on so the other couldn't see his flushed face. He tried leaning down to help. Hearing a snarl while the man leaned down and picked the things up himself. Making sure Ravio couldn't touch anything. The man gave Ravio a disgusted stare as if he was nothing. Then hummed in acknowledgement as the flame reignited on the staff.

"Well I hope you're sorry. You just ruined my work rodent." The man said through gritted teeth, trying to hold his anger in. Picking it up the painting revealed wet paint smeared everywhere. One the floor and canvas itself. Ruining whatever image was previously on it. Ravio already didn't like the man. Calling someone a rodent was not a good first impression in his opinion.

"Oh Um sorry again then… Well I must be off! Gotta go make sure the house didn't burn down." Ravio stood back up and dusted himself off. This dude was already weird enough, he looked like a runaway clown for goodness sake. The merchant didn't want anything to do with him, trying to escape the awkward situation fast before his anxiety kicked in.

Ravio felt like something really bad would happen if he didn't get out soon. The atmosphere became more and more suffocating by the second the longer he was stared at. As Ravio ran off, he was sure he heard the other man say something a bit off putting.

"Yes that's right Rodent, run back to make sure your little house doesn't burn during the night." It royally freaked the merchant out, not getting any sleep for the rest of the night due to the empty threat.

Ravio would later be formally introduced to the weirdo later that day by Hilda.  
***

The last time Ravio ever saw the advisor was the night before he planned to leave Lorule. He hadn't believed it when Hilda told him the plans to steal another world's Triforce with Yuga. Not until the man got confirmation from the advisor himself. 

Ravio waited near the "art" room. It was more of a large closet that Yuga had taken for himself and remodeled. Saying he needed a quiet area to work as if the castle wasn't already dead quiet enough. Ravio could literally hear his own heartbeat at how quiet it was. But in the end Hilda had allowed it.

Ravio pondered just how creepy it must be to know the Advisor's schedule so well. Knowing that the man typically slept in late and worked in the art room even later.   
"Well it's not like I stalked the man or anything. Just picked up on some details while in the castle. Right Sherrow?" Ravio scratched his companion's small feathers.

Her white feathers glistening in the moonlight. It just made Ravio realise how late it was and how dead tired he was. He hadn't slept well for days now and he felt a good night's sleep would evade him for another few. Sherrow gave a sleepy nod in agreement before the doors to the Art room opened up. Revealing a very happy Yuga not paying attention to anything.

The advisor ended up running right into Ravio, who purposely stood in the man's way. Yuga's temper quickly sours when he saw the man.

"Hello there buddy. Didn't expect to run into you so late at night." Ravio made sure the other knew what was up. This wouldn't be any friendly conversation after all. The advisor just crossed his arms and snarled.

"And what do I have the pleasure of meeting you here Rodent." The derogatory nicknames didn't affect Ravio anymore. Not when he had 50 other worse names for the other man. Most of which came to him when stubbing his toe or cutting his finger. Good times.

"Is it true? Are you really going out to steal another world's Triforce? Dooming them to the same fate?" Ravio crossed his own arms, trying to look imposing and certain. The red head clearly didn't care for such tactics as he gave a wicked smile.

"Why of course. But why would you know that? Certainly Her Grace wouldn't trust such information to a rat like you." Yuga looked just as slimy as he sounded. Makeup that sharpened his already sharp features while his earrings shone in the moonlight. Ravio honestly felt sorry for any poor sucker that ended up falling in love with such slimy leech. 

"The Princess wanted me to join on this little… fiasco you two have set up. But I declined. I have morals and don't wish to partake in such an act of thief." Ravio's stolen before, everyone has at some point. It was just a fact of life if you wanted to survive in Lorule. But stealing a Triforce, even if it saved your world, at the cost of another crumbling was too far for Ravio. He would rather go down with the ship then be the cause of others suffering.

"Hm. Then why did you bother me so late at night if you already knew the answer Rodent?" Yuga was getting more disgruntled by the second. He was tired and wanted to retire for the night but a little rat stood in his path. He tried walking off but Ravio sidestepped in, blocking the advisor once more.  
"Because I wanted to confirm it with you. Before I go do anything drastic to stop you two!" 

That caught Yuga's interest. "Oh really now?" He leaned down to Ravio's height, getting right into his face. "And do partell, what you plan on doing." Yuga was testing the boy, to see if if he could get any more information out of him.

Ravio got a face full of perfume and metallic paint. His anxiety kicked in as he hadn't thought this part through. Now was the time to skedaddle, the merchant had said all he needed to say. Gotten what he wanted. Yuga was not about to learn his own secret plans.

Ravio was again happy for his mask's blank expression, as it hid how frightened he truly was at the moment. "None of your business artist. B-but if you must know I…" he pondered for a moment trying to catch the other off guard. "Plan on stopping you!" It worked as Ravio took the chance to run away. Getting by Yuga before the man could stop him. Not realizing that the man didn't even attempt to catch him. 

Ravio ran and ran, not stopping till he was sure he was home. Yuga on the other hand, had let the smaller man go. Deciding it wasn't worth the chase as Ravio had no way of getting in and out of Hyrule without his magic. Even if the boy did find a way into Hyrule, what could he even do! There was no way the boy could stop Her Grace and Him from accomplishing their goals by staying in Lorule. Yuga laughed to himself as he finally headed to bed.

Though that nickname the rodent gave him. Artist was a fine title and Yuga decided he would call himself that for now on.   
Artist had a better ring to it than Advisor anyways.  
*  
One day to go:

She's being duped, doesn't she realize that? I have so little magic- enough for a one road trip. I hope I can save her before it's too late.

I hope nobody gets hurt while I'm away. Even that psycho advisor of hers. If anyone finds this journal, tell that psycho that even after all the shit he's put both of us through, that I'm willing to forgive him. Even after all the name calling and disrespect, I still-

Ravio ripped the entire second half out of his journal, tears streaming down his cheeks. He honestly didn't know why he would write that. Maybe in case he ever saw the advisor again and he had read it. Kinda like a second plan if things went downhill. Sherrow flew around the small home in concern for her friend. She had never seen him this upset before.

Ravio threw the paper in the trash bin with the rest of the scrawled out paper. It was just to blow off some steam. Write some anger down, he decided.

His plan was set in stone anyways. Find the Hero, defeat Yuga, and help save Hyrule. Once that man is defeated, Ravio would never have to see his ugly face again. 

Hopefully that last encounter was his last.


	5. A Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hoho you thought Hilda would never show you eh? Well your wrong! Muwahahahaa

Could you two not fight for one day?" Hilda tried fixing Ravio's tie, stressing over the small details like normal. She wanted the day to be perfect for multiple reasons. This was the chance to unite two kingdoms, establish better trade, and all the goods that came with the most important reason of all. Her Wedding.

Yuga wasn't too far off, using a small handheld mirror to fix his makeup. Sitting in a small room not to off from the reception outside, Hilda could hear all the chattering and guests arriving. 

"Don't worry Princess! I'll hold my grudges today if it means making your day extra special!" Hilda finished patching the bunny man up, patting and giving him a soft smile.  
"Well I hope you mean it. I don't want to stress over you two trying to strangle each other during the vows." Yuga had finished his eyeliner, right behind the slightly shorter man to give him a fake smile and pat. Ravio glared daggers at the artist for daring to touch him.

"The Vermin is right, Your Grace, we shall hold our anger today to make it perfect!" Hilda could believe them all she wanted, but knew the two would find a way to ruin something trying to be sneaky. She would just have to be on guard for it.

"Well I need to get ready then, there can't be a wedding without a ready bride, right." Hilda nervously laughed, not seeing the other two share the same humor. Well she needed to be off, no use prolonging the inevitable fighting to get a dress on.

She walked out, leaving the two men alone to their own devices. As soon as she was out of sight, Yuga and Ravio were at each other's throats, snears and all.  
"You better try not to pull anything Leech! Or I swear I'll be on you quicker than that ugly sneer on your stupid face!" Ravio made sure his little bunny headband stayed on tight, not allowed to wear his normal hood.

"Oh please! If anything, I'll be spending the rest of the day making sure you don't go scamming people over the cake!" Both men huffed, with Ravio puffing his cheeks up. It was going to be a tough day for the both of them and it was better to get some anger out now than later.  
**

After their little screaming match, both men walked out with smiles and greetings to the guests. At some point Link had arrived, having a bunch of people swarm him in greeting. Ravio made sure to stay close to Mr.Hero, his only real friend at the wedding besides Hilda. Scanning the crowd of strangers, Ravio spotted Yuga near a group of high classmen, awkwardly trying to join in their discussion to fit in.

It was funny to the bunny. Watching the usually cool and collected Artist be so nervous. It was clear he didn't know very many people around here either, Ravio had been lucky with Link. 

The counterparts shared a few drinks, "So how's Zelda dealing with the wedding?" Ravio knew Link probably had some insight on how the other lucky bride was doing.  
"You know her, over brushing her hair and reapplying her makeup over and over until she kicks her support out of the room." Ravio winched at the mental image of a very distraught Zelda screaming about the smallest things, makeup a mess and strands of hair everywhere.

"Dang, I don't think I would want to be in the same room as her Mr.Hero." Link rambled on about how bad it was, but Ravio tuned him out to see Yuga try to integrate into another group. It looked like he was covered in wine, it seemed the last group was a bit cruel with the poor man. At that moment Yuga turned and caught eyes with Ravio, scowl written clearly across his destroyed eyeliner and lip gloss. Then the Artist just…. Gave up. 

Yuga dropped the face and walked away from the party, distraught by how bad the event was going. Ravio would have felt sorry if he wasn't too busy being happy about it.  
"So yea, that's why she kicked me out of the room." 

"Excuse me for a moment Link, there's something I need to attend to." This was the perfect chance to rub it in Yuga's face. The artist always did it to him when down on his luck, now it was finally his turn. Walking away from the party himself, Ravio followed Yuga into the woods nearby.

He expected the man to be pouting while fixing himself up. Maybe throwing a tiny temper tantrum while he was at it.  
Not loudly crying behind a tree.  
It disturbed Ravio just how awful Yuga sounded. It was like a high pitched child on helium was trying to imitate the sounds crying.

The merchant poked his head around the tree, to see the artist's head in his lap. He still hadn't noticed the other yet. Ravio actually felt a bit of pity. Clearly something a little worse than a wine spill happened.

"Um… you ok there buddy?" Yuga shot up. If his face wasn't a mess before, it was now. He even smeared makeup and tears all over his black suit for the wedding. The man was a royal mess, there was no saying otherwise.  
"And what are you doing here?! Come to rub my failures in my face?" The artist rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve, ruining that as well. 

"At first, but…." Ravio wanted to just walk away and leave the man in his mersey, let him cry it out. But at the same time, Hilda would be upset if Yuga came back a mess and Ravio promised to not let anything get in the way. Even if it meant helping the poor bastard in front of him.  
"What happened? I saw you trying to talk to some other people but…"  
Ravio creeped out from behind the tree, sitting down near the artist but not too close. 

Yuga sniffled,"It's none of your business. Just go back to your friends and enjoy the wedding with Her Grace. I'll just stay out of it." That was extremely unyuga-like. Usually the man would pick himself up and take anything thrown at him in stride. Not let things get to him to such a degree.

"It's my business when Hilda also wants to see you there. What happened?" Ravio asked a little more firmly, unconsciously scooting over a bit to comfort the upset man. It took a second for Yuga to calm down enough to respond. He looked away in embarrassment as he confessed.

"Grr, fine. I tried talking to some people, they insulted me a bit, and as a joke splashed some wine over me. Told me to… go back to the Dark world and that they didn't want to see a pig monster running around at such an event." The topic of fusing with Ganon years ago was still such a touchy topic, that even Ravio avoided using it in his insults. He immediately despised those people so much for saying such a thing. To stoop so low, made Ravio's blood boil.

Of course they must have not known, but it still didn't excuse the fact that they did it. Ravio may have hated Yuga, and with good reason, but this was a rare occasion where he sympathized with him. Ravio sat there thought about it, before coming up with a wicked plan to get back at those suckers for touching his arch nemesis. First he would need to get the other fixed up.

"Well Mr.Villain, how about we get some revenge? Even I don't want to see you go down without a fight, right?" Ravio got back up, grabbing the artist's hands and pulling him up as well. The merchant wiped some tears away, then dusted him off. It made Yuga feel much better. Ravio was right, it was time to get some payback.  
"I Guess you're right Bunny boy. Some revenge Is an order! But…. How are we going to do it?"

"I'll tell you after getting you in a fresh suit and makeup on." Yuga didn't know what the other was up to, but was pleasantly supportive of whatever idea concocted in that little head of his.  
*****

Hilda felt it in the air, something horribly wrong was about to happen. It was a sixth sense at this point. As she walked down the alter in her flowing purple dress. She was to wait for the other to come out at the podium. People sat around watching her walk, it was a bit uncomfortable having so many eyes on her, but she could handle it.

Then Hilda saw it. Yuga and Ravio sitting side by side behind a bunch of stuck up rich folk who bought their way into the wedding. They had done nothing but insult her and Zelda about their "arranged" marriage, assuming that's what it was. This happened to be the same group that splashed Yuga with the wine, but Hilda wasn't there to see it. Both of her friends had evil grins and happily smiled like the most innocent people in the world when she walked by.  
Oh Goddess what were they up to….

Finally Zelda walked out in her light pink dress, more gorgeous than the first they met. Golden hair flowing down her back and blue eyes just for her. Hilda had to restrain herself from not immediately kissing the gorgeous women in front of her. She gave one strict glance at her friends, telling them not to do anything stupid or else before the wedding truly began.

Throughout the speech, everything was perfect. No Ravio pulling Yuga's hair out over a brush. No Yuga getting upset when Ravio used his paints to create a crude shop sign. Just Zelda and her.

Then the final vows. Both clearly saying "I do." Then sweetly kissing each other on the lips. Hilda could taste the lip gloss and honey on her now wife's plum lips. 

Then a splash rang out across the room. Both women looked at the culprit of such a loud noise, still in each other's arms.  
"Oh my goodness!"  
"Oh my Goddesses above." Truly, Hilda was sick of their shit. Couldn't even go one day…

Little did anyone know, Ravio and Yuga had stolen everything from the refreshments and dumped it all on the rich snobs in front of them. To literally put the icing on the cake, Yuga slapped one of the men with the extra icing from the kitchen. The same guy who had done the "prank."

"Happy marriage to Queen Hilda of Lorule!" Ravio waved his arms to shout. 

"And Her Grace from Hyrule!" Yuga joined in, both laughing hysterically at the poor mess of people in front of them. Yuga even went so far as to slap the man again with another Face full of icing as he got up and ran off. 

That had done it. Hilda gave out a groan of disappointment as Zelda bursted out laughing. She was just glad her Wife found it funny. After Zelda's laughing fit calmed down, she spoke up.

"Oh Hilda! You should have told me how much of a card your friends are! This has to be the best wedding ever!" Zelda gave Hilda another smooch. The dark haired lady almost got a rotten tooth from the sweet kiss.

"Oh really? Wait until you see how they destroy a room under 5 minutes." Both laughed at the joke. Overall Hilda couldn't be too mad at them, the snobs did deserve it after all. Though she did vaguely wonder how those two knew about the insults and such.

"Welp! Isn't this the time to dance or whatever you do afterwards!" Ravio scrambled to get out of Hilda's line of sight, knowing the consequence if he got caught. Yuga tried doing the same, but his whole show of slapping the poor man earlier ratted him out. The rest of the guests didn't know what to do. In complete disbelief at what they had witnessed. That was until Link got up and joined Ravio, creating a silent agreement to join the others on the dancefloor.

Hilda Affectionately looked back at Zelda. "Well my Lovely Queen, care to join me on the floor?"  
Zelda Blushed, "Oh how could I not agree to such a request like that from Queen Hilda!" Both giggled some more as they headed out on the dancefloor themselves. Hand in hand as they twisted and twirled.

It was beautiful and Hilda loved every second of it. Deciding to treasure this day forever and more. At one point they took a break to have a drink from the newly refilled winery. Hilda swore she saw Yuga talking to Ravio, before leaning down to kiss the other man on the forehead. Ravio's blush was a sight to see as he pretended to grab an invisible hood.  
Seemed their years-long quarrel was finally dying down.

Hilda spent the rest of the wedding dancing and talking to Zelda. Once it was finally time to pack up, the duo headed off to Zelda's castle alone. Yuga promised to take a very tipsy Ravio back to his home safety, while Link had left ages ago to hunt some Lynals. 

There they spent the night cuddled in each other's arms, too tired to do anything else. They would have to go back to their royal duties tomorrow anyways, newly weds or not. As Hilda messed with a Sleeping Zelda's golden long hair, she thought about how good her two friends behaved. Even helping in getting rid of some not so welcomed guests. 

Tomorrow she would have to reward them for sure. Maybe gift them the boutique they never got to throw. It currently sat on one of the nightstands nearby. Hilda was sure the men would love the gift, that display of affection earlier said it all anyways. 

They were gonna have to plan another wedding soon weren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me when I say. I also didn't know what I was writing at 12 in the morning.


	6. Teach me how to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what came over me.theres a lot of cursing in this one.

Ravio had no idea what gotten into the Artist when he asked for a practice fight. Maybe it was to dominate him and show off how great he was or get some frustration out on the poor man. It was also a surprise when Yuga picked up a rapier instead of his usual staff for the fight. It must have been the later then. They fought in the abandoned practice arena in the castle, giving them enough privacy and space for a fair enough fight.

As metal hit the wood of Ravio's hammer, he let his mind wonder. It was an easy fight, Yuga clearly showed no signs at being good at his weapon. Trying to use the thin sword like an actual sword. At least he understood how fragile it was compared to Ravio's hammer. 

Yuga tried going in for a stab, only for Ravio to easily counter it with the bulk of his hammer. The artist getting more hectic the more he missed. Clearly letting his emotions get the better of him, Ravio took advantage of it. Catching the other off guard with a full swing to the right, landing and throwing him across the field.

Ravio was well versed in most weapons due to his shop specializing in them. This also means he was much stronger than what most would give him credit for. Handling heavy weapons all day does that to someone.

Yuga shot back up, no signs of giving up. He gripped the rapier and rushed the merchant. Ravio did a simple sidestep and let Yuga fall flat on his face. There was a disinterest look on the Ravio's face as he pinned the other down. Surely the man knew how to fight right? He can't be this bad.

"You surrender yet? Or do I need to continue your ass whooping?" Ravio dug his foot a little deeper into Yuga's shoulder to prove a point. He was clearly exhausted, if his panting was anything to go by. 

"No… again…." They had been going at this for hours, Ravio didn't know why Yuga wouldn't just give up already. He was clearly outmatched. Losing each and every rematch, when will he learn to give up?  
As Ravio lifted his foot, the artist struggled to get back on his feet.  
"You're too tired to continue buddy, time to call it quits for the day."

"No! I'm perfectly fine, I won't stop until I defeat you in combat. There should be no excuse as to why I can't win!" Yuga was pissed at how everything turned out. He had thought Ravio was just a small fry that talked too big. Always saying this or that about his combat knowledge and skills to get under his skin. It was sicking just how much the man was right, it was like he was just some kid who recently learned what a sword was compared to the merchant.

Well he wasn't going down without a fight, even if it took him all night. Yuga got into a stance, ready for another round. Ravio only scoffed and set his hammer down.

"Your stance is all wrong. And the way you strike, it's almost like you enjoy me kicking your ass." Ravio got closer and fixed Yuga's stance. Putting his free arm behind his back and the other arm in a better posture for a more powerful strike. It was a bit uncomfortable. Yuga scoffed, he was not about to get help from that snarky merchant. 

"I don't know what it is you think you're doing, but I'm not about to take some fighting lessons from-" Yuga was cut off by Ravio's hammer. As the merchant went on a fast offense. Swinging his hammer in a way so Yuga could dodge, and he did. It was a bit difficult for him to dodge with an arm behind his back, but after some work, he got into the groove. The artist struck back, his thrusts felt more powerful as well. Ravio blocked them and upped his own assault, actually trying to aim this time.

The fight felt more like a dance. As both men put their backs into the fight trying to win. Who would have known a simple stance change could do so much. As Ravio swung his Hammer, Yuga would avoid and swing back. Metal clashed with wood. It was lethargic, it was exciting. It was beautiful.

The fight finally ended with Ravio landing a hit right in Yuga's calf, forcing him to crumple down on the dirt floor. The merchant was exhausted now, heavy breathing radiating from his lips.

"That was much better, maybe you'll be more of a threat another time." Yuga had to admit, the bunny had skills and knew what he was doing. His body burned from the exercise. It had been so long since he ever pushed his body like this. Being too tired to try getting up at the moment, Yuga layed on the dirt floor.  
Sweat trickled down his face, ruining the makeup that took an hour to perfect.

Ravio leaned down and took a hold of the artist's arm. He didn't want someone to come by and think the man was dead or anything. If you're going to lay on the ground, at least do it inside on a nice soft carpet or something.

"Come on, let's go back inside before you die of heat stroke or something stupid." Ravio easily lifted the tired man up, as Yuga grumbled about the rough handling. The artist could never admit how much he liked being man handled like that, giving him a chance to be lazy. As Ravio down right carried the man inside, he thought about finding ways to fight the merchant more. 

It was…. Fun. Even if he got his ass kicked hard.It was an eye opening experience. Yuga had always thought Ravio was a simple man with little talents but the man had proved him wrong. All of a sudden, Ravio carelessly dropped Yuga onto the floor, deeming it good enough for someone to lay on.   
"Owwww"

As payback, Yuga dragged the other man down with him, making sure he landed hard on his back as well. Ravio was not at all pleased at the treatment.  
"Owa! Dammit Yuga!"

The artist laughed like a mad man at the other's pain. Getting a face full of angry fists as Ravio tried slapping him. If anyone passed by, they would be confused and assume the two were some sort of friends. It wasn't the case, they still hated each other. But even enemies could playfully wrestle. It ended with Ravio pinning the artist on the ground, his strength overriding the others' exhaustion.

"Give up yet fiend? Or do you need another ass whooping." 

"Humm, give me some time to rest and I'll think about it bunny boy." Ravio playfully hit Yuga in the arm hard before getting up to dust himself off.  
"Well I hope you learned your lesson, don't doubt the bunny. I'm stronger than I look."

As he walked off to head back into his own room. Ravio had a bright idea.  
"Oh, and I better see you on that field tomorrow after lunch. Clearly nobody dared training you and that's going to change tomorrow." He gave a sly grin. "See ya tomorrow Mr.Villain." 

"Training" Yuga was clearly just an excuse to beat the poor man up more. The artist saw right through this, deciding to get right under the man's skin. Just before Ravio was out of earshot, Yuga commented,

"It's a date then Bunny boy." Ravio couldn't help but psychically cringe, as Yuga's laughter rang throughout the castle.


	7. Pillow fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a valentine special planned but it derailed so much that the only charater in charater was.... tingle. Anyways here's the next oneshot.

The castle was always quiet. Being abandoned by all except for the princess and her two… advisors? Friends? It was hard to tell as the princess didn't necessarily pay them but let them just roam the castle and do what they want.It was a very lonely place and they had a say in any political discussions. Because if not, the princess would look like a mad woman talking to herself. 

While Ravio wasn't an official servant by any means, He did stop by the castle frequently enough to get his own room. Used just in case something happened to his actual home. Ravio had been fine with it at first. Who wouldn't want a guaranteed second home in a place such as Lorule?   
But with all such good things comes drawbacks. Simply naming the only other living thing other than the rats, Yuga.

The first night Ravio had stayed in the castle, he quickly learned the artist's room wasn't too far off. How you may ask? Simply put it, the bastard snores worse than a Hinox. 

It had first awoken the poor man around 3 in the morning. Ravio tried using the pillows to block the sound. It didn't work as the snoring only seemed to get louder. Tossing and turning, Ravio tried everything to just ignore the sound. Think about other things, blocking the noise out, nothing worked. It was just so damn unbearable, Yuga sounded like a fucking pig being so damn loud. What was even causing that? There's no way any normal man could snore so damn loud.

After a good 30 minutes of trying to ignore the unholy sounds, Ravio had enough and stomped out of his room. Stubbing his toe on the way out only served to dampen his mood more.Sherrow watched from her perch atop a drawer. Silently cheering her friend onward as she also had enough of the snoring.  
He wasn't leaving unarmed either, taking a white fluffy pillow for self defense in case things went south.

And oh boy was Ravio going to take things south with that blasted idiot. Having to restrain himself from thinking of all the ways one could be strangled in their sleep. 

Finding the door emanating the most sound, the man slowly grabbed the nob and cracked the door open. Making sure to not make too much noise just yet…

Letting the light of the moon filter inside showed a messy desk in the corner, as well as multiple unfinished canvases. Ravio's target laid in a king's bed farther away from the door.  
Yuga looked extremely comfortable. Bundled in multiple pillows and blankets that made it look like a little cave. The only thing poking out was red tufts of hair from Ravio's view. It would have been weirdly adorable if he wasn't too tired to give a shit.

He stood there for a minute to think about his actions. Was he really willing to aggravate this man awake and feel the wrath of his anger issues? The answer was yes. Ravio was fully prepared to deck the man below him with a pillow just for waking him up so god damn early. If proper electricity had been invented by now, Ravio would also turn the lights on just to blind the fool and aggravate him more. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Raising the Pillow up, Ravio watched as Yuga shuffled a bit in his sleep before continuing to snore. He looked so peaceful and happy. That's all Ravio needed as the pillow came crashing down right on Yuga's head. The man was startled awake by the sudden attack. The onslaught only continued as the poor artist tried getting his bearings. Hearing the laughter of one particular man.

"Ravio! What the actual Goddess are you doing?!"   
Finding his bearings, Yuga snatched the pillow away from the younger merchant. Suddenly Ravio screeched at the horror of Yuga's face. Typically the man wore so much makeup one could only wonder what his actual skin tone is. Thus, seeing it so bare without any adornments like his earrings or headband was least to say, cursed.

It looked so wrong that Ravio ran out of the room before Yuga could do anything else. The merchant barely heard the other man yell for him as he ran straight into his room. It startled Sherrow a bit, but he couldn't care at the moment. Still too startled at the cursed image of Yuga's bare face slowly searing into his mind.

"Ohmygoodessohmygoddess Sherrow I need help!" Sherrow flew around her friend's head chirping, trying to consult him and ask what's wrong. Worried that her friend really messed up this time.  
"Bleach! Water! Oh goddess I need to wash my eyes!" 

In all of Ravio's hysteria, a sudden knock was at the door. Not thinking, he opened the door and got a face full of pillow. Yuga had chased him with his own pillow for revenge, laughing as he pummeled the man below.

"That's what you get roach! Don't ever do that again!" Yuga finally ceased once Ravio was laying on the floor shielding himself from further attacks. Dropping his weapon.

Ravio retaliated,"Well it's not my fault you snore worse than a pig!" Yuga only snarled. Ravio tried desperately not to look at the other man, only taking a quick peek. It was enough for him to realize that not only was Yuga not wearing makeup, but was also…. Shirtless.

Ravio could feel his brain deteriorate and bleed through his nose by the second. Yuga had no business walking around like he owned the place! At least wear a proper nightgown! The merchant was paralyzed by the sheer disbelief by it all. Disgusted at what stood in front of him.

Sherrow tried helping by poking at Yuga. Using her razor sharp claws and beak to attack his head. In turn, the man swatted at the vile creature before huffing and leaving with a remark.  
"Consider that a warning! Next time you do something like that again you're going right into a deep dark ditch worm!"

As he walked off, Ravio couldn't help but stick his tongue out. Sherrow flew right onto his shoulder, cooing. Giving her a little scratch on the head in thanks, Ravio grabbed the pillow Yuga had left behind. He could smell the awful perfume. It smelled sugary, it was a weird description but that's what it smelled like. It was also pretty silky, no doubt made with fine materials.

"Damn idiot and his perfume." The pillow was much fluffier than any of the ones on his bed. Ravio decided to use it just for that reason and not because it kinda smelled nice. 

With Sherrow going back to her pirch and Ravio settling down once more, neither heard the snoring for the rest of the night thankfully. Seemed Yuga decided to fix that snoring problem real quick. 

That fluffier pillow did wonders for Ravio's back as usually he would wake up with a crank in his neck or in back pain. He would have to take the pillow home with him so he could use it more often. Sherrow seemed to agree as she also loved using the pillow as a nice makeshift bed.

He would have thanked Yuga later for the untentinaly gift if he wasn't scarred by the image of Yuga without makeup. Just thinking about it gave the poor merchant the chills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have yall seen Yuga without makeup??? Pretty cursed ngl.


	8. Life under the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A detailed look at to what happened to Yuga when he fused with ganon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a short summary of how I think Yuganon works. Warning this does get a bit gory and could easily upset someone, so if you don't like that go ahead and skip this one. I did try to keep it toned down though.

When they first planned to steal the Triforce, there was one question that kept popping up. Would Yuga be able to actually control Ganon? 

There was always that chance that Yuga wouldn't be able to handle Ganon's immense power, especially at first. So, with some careful planning, they decided the best course of action was to have him wait in the lower dungeons of the castle until he was needed for the final fight. Hilda would use her magic to bind him so he could have the time to take control of the new body.

Of course, this was under the scenario that Yuga would have to fight for dominance against Ganon's consciousness. It was hard to tell what it's like fusing was like as neither had ever done such a thing.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case at all. What neither realized was that there was no conscious to fight over, Ganon was a mindless beast, full of rage and power hungry. So when Yuga fused, at first he was pleasantly surprised to find he had immediate control over the body, flexing his fingers to test out the limitations.

He laughed, this was much easier then they imagined. The wanna-be hero stood in shock as Ga- no, Yuga loomed over him with his gigantic boar body. Everything was going according to plan…. Until it wasn't.

Suddenly a massive sharp pain knocked the wind out of Yuga. His whole body screamed as a rib snapped out of place. Then another and before he knew every single bone in his body was snapping and cracking out of place. Trying to rearrange and accommodate for the new bigger body. The fusion had been too fast, too unexpected, it should have taken longer.

His vision blurred as he coughed up blood, splattering all around the large room. Wheezing as the Hero stared in horror. Without thinking about it, he roared, causing the Hero to smash into the doors behind him hard. Was it in pain? Anger? Yuga didn't have an answer as Hilda teleported into the room sooner than anticipated. 

She swiftly casted a binding spell. Tentacles of dark magic wrapped all around Yuga as it immobilized him. Honestly, the cold magic was a welcome to the burning skin. Being sunk into the floor, transported deeper into the castle, Hilda looked back only once. Her eyes held terror and worry. Yuga couldn't decide if it was from witnessing that awful display of pain or assuming that he was having a hard time controlling Ganon. Oh how he wished he could tell her the truth. 

While planning, they decided that Hilda was not to check up on Yuga for any reason. In the worst case scenario something happened and she got hurt, while also releasing Ganon into Lorule. 

So Yuga sat there, in a pitch dark dungeon chained up by magic. In excruciating pain as the new body continued to rearrange, bind, and break. No way of telling Hilda or anyone, absolutely stuck in the closest thing to living hell he has ever experienced. Groans of pain loud enough to be heard upstairs, but Hilda kept her word and never visited him once for any reason. 

Luckily they got one thing right, he didn't need to eat the same as a human. But that didn't stop the intense hunger that grew each day for weeks to… months? It was impossible to tell time and he lost track a long time ago. It wasn't the hunger for food, no, it was a hunger for more power and bloodlust. Seemed that the Ganon side was indeed having some sort of effect, even if mindless.

With nothing else but his own thoughts and pain, Yuga couldn't stop imagining scenarios of how he was gonna end the little Hero. Each one more horrible than the last until he finally ran out of ideas, instead moving to other people he cared about or hated. If there was ever a time to hate his vivid imagination it would be now. 

Then there were the voices that edged him on, screamed at him to try and break free so he could live out those scenarios. Yuga kept telling himself to stay calm and not to listen. It worked until they started whispering things he would rather not hear. They said everything in the book to piss him off and lash out, only to giggle and laugh when he did.  
Telling him that he would be stuck in the dungeons forever and trapped. That turned into them poking fun at his life choices and giving him what-ifs? Or should-have-been.

"Are you sure you should have helped that wretched princess? What has she done for you? She's put you through sooo much pain, why not break free and show her how much?" One screeched.

"What about that bunny? Seems at some point you found him… oh what's the word? Cute? Now look at you, he's never gonna love the beast you've become or, will never love you in general." Yuga could imagine the voice pointing at him, trying to stiffen its laughter. They would not get the better of him, not yet.

As hours turned to days and who knew how long, Yuga's sanity wore thin. If this kept up, Hilda was not going to meet the same Yuga she saw last time. He was having sudden bursts of laughter as his eye started to involuntary twitch. Telling himself jokes that made no sense as the voices giggled and laughter at the sad display. It was Hell, the deepest darkest pits of it, and Yuga was glad he was the only one to experience it.

Suddenly, the voices all shut up as Yuga felt the magic binds raise once again to transport him into a new room. The same one he had last seen Her Grace and the Hero. 

The hero looked much more powerful than last time, wielding the master sword and the last triforce piece. All according to plan. Finally, as the magic that had bonded him for so long disappeared, Hilda gave out the long awaited command.

"Yuga! Take his triforce piece! With it we shall restore Lorule to its former glory."

Everything happened so fast after that. Out of all the scenarios that plagued his mind, he couldn't predict just how skilled the hero had become. Yuga took multiple blows from the Master sword. Its holy magic singed his skin, closing any wounds from bleeding no matter how deep. 

Before Yuga knew it, he was in the center of the room, leaning on his spear support. The pain from the Master sword being too much. He couldn't keep going on like this. Suddenly one of the voices spoke up again.  
"Hilda holds the Triforce of wisdom, take it from her and you'll surely win…. She does deserve it after all the pain she's put you through…"

Without a second thought, Yuga betrayed Hilda, capturing her into a painting just like the sages and absorbing it along with the other triforce piece. He felt even more powerful as he looked down at the wriggling little worm below. The surge of power was delicious and that boy held the final piece. Yuga wondered just how good it would feel to rip it out of the Hero's body.

"Oh how far you've wriggled little worm. But now it's time to give me what is rightfully mine! So I may become the true god of this ugly world and reshape it in my image." He could clearly hear his own normal voice, but it had been mixed with a much deeper undertone. The hero gave a harsh stare as courage shined brightly on his hand.

The rematch had ended quicker than the first one. Zelda had somehow gifted Link the bow of light as a painting. It was downhill from there. As each arrow shot a wave of burning pain through his painted body, the Hero swiftly finished the fight with a stab through the chest. Suddenly a flash of white engulfed Yuga's vision.

The feeling of a cold hard floor, screaming from a woman, then a quiet man's voice. Yuga couldn't make out any of it. His body was on fire and he just didn't have the strength to listen. Head swimming, loud voices, it was too much. 

Someone touched him, it felt warm and soft. The first bit of contact he'd had in goddess knew how long. Without sticking around to see what they were gonna do, Yuga finally blacked out. The bloodloss and trauma finally took its toll. 

The only thing he was worried about before going under was if he was gonna wake back up. At this point, he didn't care. Death seemed like a much more valid option then living with the horrible memories at this point. If the Goddess wished to take him back then so be it. But something at the back of his mind nagged at him, one of those voices.

"It won't end that easily." And for once, Yuga believed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Got busy and lazy. Kept writting ideas only to later scrap them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuga may be an asshole but he's still human. Assholes can have trauma too.


End file.
